


Sun, Moon, Stars

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Cyrian's attachment to two of the great gods leads to unexpected opportunity.
Relationships: Greek-esque God/Greek-esque God/Their Male Human Lover, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Sun, Moon, Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Cyrian was with the goats until suddenly he wasn't. 

He was used to things like this happening—he had the (mostly) good fortune to have drawn the attention of not one, but two, of the gods. Salvor had spirited away from time to time, had taken him from his house to make love under the light of Teklos's moon. And when he met Teklos in the day, they were always already in the field, bathed in his husband's light. 

If they came for him together, in the dark of the moon, they stayed in Cyrian's house. He had first been nervous to show two of the Great Gods his humble home, but they had never made him feel as though the hut in which he lived to mind his herd was anything but wonderful. 

But this was a fine chamber he had never seen before. He had been lying in the grass, composing an ode to Teklos's beauty, and he had been transported in this same position to the softest bed he'd ever lain on. He stretched out, sinking into the down, enjoying the way his body, stiff from a day's labors, felt like it was floating. 

The bed was hung with silk, the room lit in a soft glow by braziers. There was a strange tingling to his skin, and he knew without even looking around that he was in the realm of the gods. 

He pushed himself off the bed, barely even noting that his work clothes had become a silk robe. He pulled it around himself and went to the window. 

It was night, while it had been day when he'd left the goats though he supposed the sky here did not obey the rules of the normal world. The sky outside was a deep purple, and it was studded with queer points of light. He leaned out the window to get a better look. He was in a white stone tower, and far below, the land was just as he'd heard it in tales, lit with glowing plants. 

"Enjoying the view?" 

Cyrian nearly banged his head on the window pulling himself back in. "My lord…" 

Teklos laughed. "You should know by now you needn't call me that." He showed himself to Cyrian in a new form, with long dark hair and silver eyes. He extended his arms and Cyrian went to kiss him. 

"Needn't, but will, lord." He kissed Teklos again. "I do have a question to ask of you, lord. What about my goats?"

Teklos laughed, a gentle breeze in the night air. "I had thought that might be your first question. They are with Clodia. She does love them."

Cyrian smiled. Clodia was the little nymph who rode with Salvor as he drew the sun across the sky. Her job was to move the clouds that blocked their way, but Cyrian had always known her fascination with the goats. 

"She will do a good job with them, I'm sure." He drew his robe around himself. "This place is lovely, lord, but for why am I here?" 

"Wait a moment, Cyrian." Teklos kissed him lightly on the forehead, as gentle as his rays were filtered through Cyrian's window at night. He often woke to feel the moon on him and knew Teklos was watching him, even though he could not come down while he was working. He imagined his caresses then, the feather-light touches, and then he would take himself in his hand and worship Teklos in his own way.

Then, in the sun's light, Teklos might take him in the open as his husband passed overhead. Salvor had had him plenty of times in the moonlight as well. 

The sky outside began to lighten, to herald Salvor's coming. 

Cyrian glanced at Teklos, who was not getting ready to go to his own work, but he already knew the reason. It was the dark of the moon, where Teklos might rest. 

A moment later, Salvor was in the room, taking first his husband in his arms with a hungry kiss and then turning his attentions to Cyrian. "Ha! You've joined us!" Salvor's voice boomed, filling every corner of the room. "Welcome. What do you think of the place?"

Cyrian flung his arms about Salvor's neck and kissed him, feeling himself being lifted off the ground. He laughed. "It is wonderful, lord. But Teklos has not told me why you have brought me here. He keeps bidding me wait." 

"And wait you shall!" Salvor lifted him completely off the ground, bringing him to the bed. "Do you see those lights out there?" 

Cyrian did, of course. They had drawn his attention since he had arrived here, in what he now realized were Teklos and Salvor's private chambers. Even being here provided a bit of forbidden thrill. He had never thought they might bring him here, had never thought they _could_ bring him here. "I had wondered. A bit."

Salvor's fingers tangled in his hair and he kissed his way down Cyrian's neck. Cyrian shivered as his robe was parted. "They are for you."

"For me?" 

"We are well familiar with your art, as you have made some of it in our honor over the course of our acquaintance." He exchanged a fond glance with Teklos. "The poetry you write are pictures with words. You will make pictures with light." 

"In the sky?" It seemed impossible. The night sky was dark except for the light of Teklos as he guided the moon across it. "I would never wish to take away from my lord's light." 

"And you never would." Teklos was at his other side, kissing him. "We would complement each other." 

Cyrian made a noise low in his throat. "But how could I—" 

"We have talked to Nerian." 

Cyrian's breath caught in his throat. Nerian, the queen of the gods, of whom he'd always been a little wary. He did not want to draw her attention too much, as a mortal who had become lover to two gods. 

"She gave us permission to let you join us. We have seen your work, Cyrian. We know what you are capable of, and Nerian would like to see what you do with this new medium." 

It seemed impossible. Cyrian closed his eyes and felt the two of them move over him. Usually he was more responsive, not letting two gods work together to pleasure him. But tonight, his mind was running over with so many thoughts. 

Teklos's mouth was on his cock, which had never happened before. It had always been Cyrian lapping at Teklos's seed, taking it within him. Teklos's mouth on him was slightly cool, like his hands, contrasting neatly with Salvor's warmth as he eased inside Cyrian. 

"You will be with us always," Salvor murmured against his neck. "One of us." 

Throughout their acquaintance, Cyrian had never fathomed that he might be taken into their marriage. The union of sun and moon was sacred, and while he knew they both loved him and was happy to please both of them, he had never expected this, not even in his wildest dreams. 

Most times when they all lay together, Teklos and Salvor would give attention to each other. Cyrian had always enjoyed seeing that, especially one time, in his small hut when he'd been encouraged to watch Salvor take his husband. That had been a thrilling glimpse into their private life, but tonight they disregarded each other to focus only on Cyrian. He had been about to protest he did not deserve it, but their attentions were overwhelming. 

Salvor came inside him, filling him with heat that brought him over the edge, not even giving him time to protest as he spilled his seed in a god's mouth. 

Teklos seemed more than happy with the idea, licking his lips as he moved up the bed to at last kiss his husband. 

"One of us now," he said, stroking Cyrian's hair fondly. "Your light will shine in the sky beside ours." 

"What about my goats?" 

Salvor laughed, a rumble against his back. "They will be with you, if you like. Your first points of light if you like." 

Cyrian smiled, already planning the pictures he might make in the sky, as he slipped into a doze in his lovers' arms.


End file.
